1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical receptacle connector with a preformed metallic tubular mounting bracket thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The copending application Ser. No. 15/169,963 having the same assignee with the invention and filed on Jun. 1, 2016, discloses an electrical connector with an insulative housing enclosed within a metallic shield to commonly form a sub-assembly, and further successively assembled forwardly into a metallic tubular bracket which includes a rear wall to be bent to shield the rear side of the sub-assembly. Anyhow, the bending of the rear wall of the bracket costs labor and may incautiously damage the housing of the sub-assembly disadvantageously.
An improved electrical connector without such disadvantages and the corresponding making method are desired.